


Breezeblocks

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: Free!
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, M/M, aka that fanfic nobody asked for, haruka and makoto being really nice friends, nagisa crying a river, rei isn't in the fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Did something happen?     </p><p>A moment of silence passes.</p><p>– Rei and I broke up – the blond almost whispers, sounding like he’s gathering all his forces to say it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breezeblocks

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILERS FOR THE FIC***
> 
> I really wanted to read something with some cheating and the other part being miserable, but I couldn't find anything I liked, so here's my own contribution for anyone who's interested. Sorry, Rei. I'll make it up for you one day.

         Haruka dreams of soft clouds. Unlike many people think, his dreams aren’t exclusively made of water and dolphins, no, _au contraire_. It’s rare when he’s swimming in the slumber, which doesn’t mean it’s unpleasant at all, because he loves the feeling of flying as well.

         Deep in his unconscious state, he feels warm even though he’s drifting between cotton at the sky. He knows, too, where it comes from. Makoto always sleeps hugging him and somehow it improves the quality of his dreams, makes them familiar. This one in particular is the best he’s had this week and he knows he will wake alert and happy, without a doubt a deserving prize after spending the past month training nonstop. Now his gold medal rests along the other medals on their shelf and he can finally rest in peace. Not in the common meaning of the expression, thank god.

         Everything is going well until the ethereal travel is interrupted. Among the clouds, Haruka hears a faint music. It is playing softly at first, but grows as he dreams further and becomes unbearable by the time he’s annoyed enough to wake up.

         Oh right, that’s his phone.

         Makoto stirs beside him and opens a tired eye as he stretches to grab the object.

         – It’s Nagisa, Haru – he murmurs, voice deep with sleep.

         To be honest, Haruka loves Nagisa. He’s one of his best friends, but something that Haruka values more than his own precious sleep hours it’s Makoto’s ones. Makoto, besides coaching in the weekends, is a fireman, which means he has to be ready to work beyond his own schedule in case there’s an emergency going on. And Tokyo is a huge place, which means fires are _constant_. Which means Makoto is almost always on duty and getting him to get some sleep or take care of himself is a challenge.

         So Haruka worries. And hates when this kind of thing happens. But he presses the answer button anyway.

         – Nagisa.

         – _Haru-chan?_ – the tiny voice whimpers.

         – Do you know what time is it?

         – _It’s only midnight..._

         – We needed to sleep.

         – _Sorry._

         The quietness of the voice makes Haruka realize that Nagisa sounds nothing like himself. If news had been any good, he’d be yelling at him for being so boring and inviting him over to the party or suggesting an activity for the next day, but nothing happens. His words are tiny and strangely nasal.

         – Did something happen?     

         A moment of silence passes.

         – _Rei and I broke up_ – the blond almost whispers, sounding like he’s gathering all his forces to say it out loud.

         Haruka is finally awake.

         – What? – he sits up, making Makoto turn over to watch him with a worried face that yells he’s dying to go back to sleep. Haruka reaches out a hand to caress his husband’s hair and face as he holds up the phone with the other.

         – _Well, yeah. I kind of left with my luggage and all, too._

         – Where are you right now, Nagisa? – the blue-eyed man sounds rougher than he intends to. Nagisa and Rei have lived together since they moved to Tokyo and Nagisa has no family around, so his concern is justifiable.

         – _Sitting at the station and trying to figure something out. I thought of calling Mari-chan since she lives near, but, you know. We’re not that close. Not like me, you and Mako-chan are. And-_

         – Nagisa. – he cuts – We’re going to pick you up. Stay inside the building.

         Makoto opens his eyes to the sentence.

         – _Are you sure? I don’t-_

         – I’m sure. We’ll be there in twenty minutes.

*

         Makoto drives with the speed of a very, very nice grandmother as they cross the center. The night of a Wednesday isn't that crowded, but he still has to take care with some groups that are already tipsy. His grog state doesn’t help much and as much as Haruka insisted to drive he, being the gentleman he is, declined the request.

         When he heard the news, he got comically worried, almost desperate to fetch Nagisa from the cold and mean night of Tokyo and hog him with a blanket and some hot chocolate.

         They make it to the station in less than fifteen minutes and rush inside to look for the boy. The search doesn’t last that much, seen people are still arriving to wait for the next bus – which will take almost two hours. He is sitting in one of the big sofas in the middle of two backpacks and lost inside a huge blue coat. Both arms embrace the luggage as he sleeps, face still red, the hair hiding his eyes and the yellow beanie slipping away. Makoto’s eyes soften and he immediately goes over to pick the bags up. Nagisa yawns with the movement before he focuses on both men.

         When he does, he immediately begins crying again. People stare, Haruka calms him down – at least he tries – and guides him to their car, parked near the stairs. He takes a deep breath in secret, relieved for taking Nagisa home, his parenting instinct as strong as Makoto’s, but never showing on the outside.

*

         The first thing they do is make Nagisa take his shoes off, sit down by the kotatsu and drink a huge cup of water. The night is seeping near one a.m. by then.

         – Thank you – he finally says. Makoto is sitting with Haruka between his legs, chin on his shoulder and hands gentle on his belly. Nagisa notices with sadness that they’re really, really made for each other.

         The brunet smiles and the other man is the one who breaks the silence.

         – Want to say what happened now?

         – ... I don’t want to talk about it at all, but I... Kinda have to?

         – You don’t, not right now – Makoto is gentle when he cuts in before Haruka can be sharp (with the best of intentions) again – But this is serious and we’re both worried with you.

         The younger nods and sips his water before speaking again.

         – Okay. A few weeks ago I was feeling Rei distant. He didn't talk to me properly anymore and acted guilty all the time. You two know he’s terrible at hiding things, right? – Haruka nods.

         “So I was pretty suspicious. At first I thought it had something to do with our anniversary, which was last Friday, but it wasn’t and he just didn’t remember at all. He got home late and moody. I imagined he was going by some difficult project as he always gets a bit annoying when he does.

         “Then yesterday, around noon, we decided to meet for lunch since we both have matching schedules. And it was going fine! I imagined he had completed the project or some stupid thing like this!”

         Nagisa begins tearing up. He has to stop for a second to breathe and stop the tears from flowing, but it’s just too hard and it takes more time than he is okay with.

         – I’m- I’m Sorry for this.

         – Don’t apologize – Haruka says.

         – Then he went to the bathroom – the smaller boy continues, trembling worse than before – and his fucking phone wouldn't stop vibrating. I know it is terrible to invade someone’s privacy, I would hate if he did it to me, but I sensed something strange was going on! So I picked it up and saw they were all messages from someone called Araki. And everything went downhill from there.

         Nagisa stares at the couple helplessly. Haruka is scandalized and Makoto looks like a child that didn’t quite understand that their parents are trying to explain there will be no Christmas this year.

         – Come again, Nagisa-kun? – he requests.

         – Ryugazaki fucking Rei is cheating on me. Was! – he announces with false pride before wiping more tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie.

         – What did the messages say? – Haruka asks.

         – What did they not?! – Nagisa spits. He forces a ridiculous voice – “ _When will I see you again, Rei-kun? Last night was amazing. I already miss your lips. Looking forward to spend more time with you. I loved the card you sent.”_

         He drops his head to the table and takes a deep breath. More tears are flowing and a terrible headache is taking all over his being; he’s tired of crying the whole day, he’s tired of thinking the last months he lived with his fiancée were a lie, he wants to disappear for a bit. Just a bit. To gather strength back and carry on with his life.

         Makoto’s hand moves to caress his scalp and his own voice is small like he’s never heard before.

         – I made a scene in the restaurant. We argued the whole walk home, called in sick and spent the whole afternoon arguing some more. He was so miserable, that fucking asshole, crying like a baby... – he lifts his reddened eyes – sorry for ranting. And sounding so cold. It’s just- I have screamed so much today I’m done with the anger and the sadness for now. I’m tired.

         – Nagisa – Makoto is the one who ends their silence – you should rest.

         – Yeah – Haruka agrees – I can’t fucking believe what I just heard.

         – Me neither, Nagisa-kun.

         – Tomorrow we'll talk more. Now we should rest.

         The blond gives them a worn smile.

         – I’ll be fine – and then yawns, rubbing an eye.

         The raven haired man stands up to make the sofa as comfortable as possible – and it works, because it is huge and Nagisa fits without major worries. Makoto shuts the lights off, locks the door again and waits at the doorframe for his husband.

         – If you need anything you just have to call – he reassures Nagisa, who’s already cozy and wrapped in the warm blankets. Just like a little tyke.

         – _But please don’t_ – Haruka protests, receiving a dirty look from Makoto.

         – You two don’t know how much you've helped me today.

         They smile and head inside the bedroom, closing the door with a faint click.

 

         Nagisa doesn’t dream. His sleep is heavy and it'll make him tired the next day, but he’ll also be somewhat refreshed and ready to face the facts. There will be tons of things to solve and he doesn’t quite know where to start, the first being a place to live, the second his favourite pink mug that is still inside his old house.

         Honestly, he knows he has nowhere to go. Not in a literal way, because someone who has many friends as he will always have a place to crash on if needed. Thinking of Rei, he realizes letting go of something he never thought he would have to is worse than he's imagined, it crawls up the inner walls and will take forever to remove.

         But it is needed, sometimes. And it hurts, yes, but stops after some time. He’s certain Haru and Makoto will always be there to support him, as well as Rin, Gou and Sousuke, even if the last three are a continent away. They'll always be with him, as long as it matter. Not to mention his friends from work and the ones who stayed from college.

        He’s going to be fine. So Ryuugazaki Rei wasn’t really that much of an enchanted prince. So what? Disillusion teaches (and staying often deceives). The good things remain.


End file.
